1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing optical lens assembly, and more particularly, to a compact photographing optical lens assembly used in a mobile phone camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional compact lens assembly for mobile phone cameras, such as the optical lens system for taking image disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,436,604, generally comprises two lens elements. However, with an increasing demand for compact lens assemblies featuring higher resolution and better image quality, the two-lens structure has become insufficient for a more high-end photographing lens assembly. The optical lens system for taking image disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,436,603 provides a three lens element structure, a so-called triplet lens design and comprises, from the object side to the image side: a first lens element with positive refractive power; a second lens element with negative refractive power; and a third lens element with positive refractive power. Though the aforementioned triplet design facilitates the correction of most of the aberrations caused by the optical system, it requires a longer optical track length. Therefore, the total track length of the optical lens system for taking image must also become longer to accommodate the optical track, making it difficult to meet the requirements of a more compact photographing lens assembly.